


Bloodlines [Art]

by swensundayshow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Assassins vs. Templars, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swensundayshow/pseuds/swensundayshow
Summary: The battle between Templar’s and Assassins has continued on for centuries, both sides fighting for control, opposite sides of the same coin. Emma and Regina were both born into this life, one embraced it, and the other ran away.Years later when Emma is captured by Abstergo will she finally stop running away.





	Bloodlines [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RanjuHarukaReon25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanjuHarukaReon25/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500112) by [RanjuHarukaReon25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanjuHarukaReon25/pseuds/RanjuHarukaReon25). 

Bloodlines [Art] 


End file.
